Doc Young x Male Reader Lemon
by LoganSenpai00
Summary: This story will feature transformation just like my other DC one :D


Doc Young x Male Reader Lemon

I do NOT own the character or the art

Y/N POV

I was relaxing in my house when I got a call from Doctor Young, a fellow researcher/scientist and a good friend of mine. I picked up the phone and answered it. She was telling about how a Mr. Jack White had payed her a ton of money to come up with some kind of 'super serum' and how she wanted me to come help her finish the serum and also wanting me to watch her test out the serum. I was suspicious about this 'Jack White', I certainly didn't trust him and this serum he wants us to make. *sighs* "Fine, I'll help you finish the serum but I got a bad feeling about this." "Oh please, what's the worst that could happen." She then ended the call as I sighed "You owe me big time for this one Penelope." I then left the house and got in my car as I started and began making my way to the lab.

It was about night time when I made it to the lab. I exited the car the entered the lab, making my way towards the lab. Penelope saw me and excitedly pulled me into the lab. "This will be fine, Y/N." We soon then started to finish working on the serum with her and I working together we soon finished about a couple of hours later. "Whew, we finally got done with this stupid serum." I said exhaustively. "Yep, maybe when we get sent the money you and I could maybe go somewhere romantic after this." she said with a coy grin. "Yeah, that would be pretty nice and maybe we could have some 'fun' later. Anyway, who will be the the test subject?" I questioned. "I have decided that I will be the one to test out the 'Titan' serum, which I have decided to call it." as she said this, my eyes widened in shock. "Um, I don't think that is a very good. Besides who knows what that stuff will do to you, Penelope." I said with worry as I looked at the needle of blue fluid." "Don't worry I will be fine, Y/N." she replied back reassuringly with a soft smile. She rolled up her to inject her self with the serum and then plunged the needle into her arm. After a few minutes had gone by nothing had happened, I breathed a sigh of relief. "Maybe it's defective?" I questioned. "I think you may be right." she replied back.

All of a sudden Penelope had a growth spurt as she grew about four to seven inches in height. "It worked, Y/N! It worked! We're gonna be ri-" she suddenly stopped when she started to grow again as her hips started to swell and her legs and feet not far behind too. "Gah! What's h-happening to m-me?" Her muscles in her arms and body had begun to bulk up with a ton of muscle and some fat. Soon her breasts had begun inflate like a balloon as they were ripping her lab coat even more. Her feet then busted out of her shoes as they also were increasing in size. As her body was growing I could hear the bones in her body breaking and growing as some of her bones from her spine becoming spikes out of her back and on she was also starting to form spikes on her elbows. While the growth and transformation was continuing on Penelope was grunting and moaning in pleasure as her body was continuing to grow in size ripping most of her lab coat to pieces. "Y-Y/N, h-help me, please?!" she begged me as her breasts were still swelling in size. I could only look on in shock and terror as her hands and feet then started to form into claws as her nails grew longer. Soon enough her transformation and growth had begun to slow down as it was nearing it's end. Her boobs had stopped at the size of a watermelon that was about to burst. Finally her teeth had become longer and sharper as her tongue elongated and also grown larger.

As her transformation and growth had started I could tell it had made her extremely horny as her pussy had became like a waterfall as her pussy juices continuously dripped on the floor. "Y-Y-Y/N, I need you to..." she said in a her usual voice but with a more lustful and gravely tone as she made her way towards me. "You need me to do what exactly?" I said nervously as I slowly backed up until I hit the wall behind me. "...to fuck me!" she shouted while she grabbed my lab coat ripping it off of me along with my pants and boxers leaving me naked. She then got on her knees before taking my dick inside of her mouth. She started to hungrily slurp at it with her long, thick tongue. I groaned at the immense pleasure I was feeling as she then begun to to increase her licking and also started to suck on my shaft. While this was going on I gripped onto her head to keep my balanced as she increased her rate of licking and sucking trying to get me to cum. She had no gag reflex at all as I had started to involuntarily thrust my hips trying to get my dick as far as down of her mouth and throat as I could. A few minutes later I felt a tingle in my groin as it was starting to grow, I knew I was close to cumming. As I came inside of her mouth she greedily took it all. I could hear her gladly gulping it all down like it was her favorite drink.

After pulling away from my flaccid dick, she then pushed me down until I was laying down on the cold tile floor. She straddled my hips before ripping of the remnants of lab coat and then begun grinding her vagina against my soft dick. While she was doing I could have sworn I saw that her pupils had become hearts. My dick once again returned to it's rock solid state from the pleasure. Penelope lined my shaft up with her pussy before slamming down onto me, plunging my shaft deep into her hot pussy while letting an almost bestial moan. After then she started to bounce up and down on my dick while also being mindful of her new strength and size. Sometime later I joined in on her moaning and groaning being almost blinded from the pleasure. During the intense and wild sex we were having her long tongue lulled in due to the bliss she was feeling. "Ah, ah, ah! FUCK, your thick shaft feels so good inside of me!" she moaned in lust. After about twenty minutes of rough and wild fucking later, I once again felt that familiar pressure growing in my balls. "Fuck, I'm a-about to cum." I groaned out. "Agh, fuck me! I'm close t-to!" A couple of minutes later, I felt my end come as I came almost a bucket load worth in Penelope's pussy as she came soon after. The sheer amount of my cum caused her belly to bloat up a little despite her size. Due to the intense pleasure of her pussy being filled up her eyes rolled up into head in bliss. After coming down from both of highs, we laid there on the floor in each other's arms as hugged me into her body while being careful not to crush me. Soon after we both fell asleep on the floor from exhaustion.


End file.
